


Born and Raised

by harryharryharry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ANGST!!!!!, Adoption, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Incest, Lots of Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mild Smut, Tears, What am I doing, anne abandoned harry, harry is adopted, harry is determined, harry is louis' baby, harry loves loui, it's pretty sad, larry is real, louis is scared, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harryharryharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne from two doors down runs away and leaves Harry with Johannah, who immediately feels that it is now her job to bring Harry into her family. Harry is her son now and he's also Louis' brother. But Harry believes in fate and Louis' never been one to stay away for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1998.

**IT WAS A QUITE INTERESTING**  beginning, really. It was sad and disappointing. It was a quiet night; Jay Poulston-Tomlinson was siting at the dining table one evening while having her nightly glass of orange juice of orange juice. Her first child, her son, was fast asleep in bed and her husband, Mark, was probably just finishing up work and then he would head home. 

She could feel the kicks of her five month old unborn child from inside of it's tiny home. Sometimes, his (she liked to think of it as another boy) feet would push with just enough force that you could see the outline of his little toes on her tummy.

Jay was nice and calm and relaxed without a worry in the world (except perhaps that Mark would have to work a little later than expected, but global warming exists so she doesn't worry about it too often) when there were a couple sharp knock on her front door. The doorbell rang. 

Jay shot up from her seat, nearly knock over her orange juice, and hurriedly walked (waddled) out of the kitchen, through the living room, and to the front door. 

Shocked was the only word that came to mind for when she remembers opening the door. Anne Cox, from two doors down stood on her concrete porch steps with a very tiny boy at her hip. He had his thumb in his mouth and a small blanket under his arm. 

"I'm going on a midnight shopping trip, less traffic. I don't want to make Harry sit through it. Could you watch him?" 

And then small Harry was standing clueless and sleepy in the middle of Jay's living room and Anne Cox was nowhere to be seen. 

Maybe Jay wouldn't have minded, either. . . But she had no place for Harry to sleep; no extra blankets or pillows. He wouldn't fit into the crib they'd set up in her room for the new baby and he couldn't sleep with her. So her only choice was Louis, her own son. She led Harry up the stairs and into Louis' room, asking him if he was tired. 

He replied with a small nod and Jay pouted lightly, giving him a forced smile. 

She felt bad but she had to shake Louis awake at such a terrible hour. When she told him what was going on he whined and shook his head frantically—a tired frantic, like when you really don't understand what's going on but you act like you do anyway—and told her: "But he's four! He's a  _child_ , mum!" She laughed a little at that, seeing as Louis was that only two years ago. 

Harry eventually fell asleep on the floor next to Louis' bed with a blanket under his body, a pillow under his head, and a heavy quilt from the sofa downstairs on top of him.

Mark got home later that night and jumped in bed next to a tossing and turning Jay. He peeled off his shirt and jeans, climbed beneath the covers, and began rubbing her stomach. And then he asked the simple words: "Why does that Anne's house look so empty? The locks on the front door don't look properly installed." 

Jay didn't think about it until the next morning.

Louis and Harry were sitting at the dining table in there PJs with huge bowls of chocolate ceral sat in front of them, using soup ladles as spoons. 

Louis slurped up some soggy cereal and looked up at his mother with wide eyes. "How long is Harry sleeping over? Seems he hasn't brough clothes or a tooth-brush or anything." 

Jay went to knock of Anne's door that day but no body answered. Not the first time, not the second, not the third. . .

Harry 'slept' over for another week. He went to school with Louis' old clothes on his back, brushed his teeth with a new tooth brush that Mark brought himself a day before, and slept on the couch with a baby monitor.

So a police report was filed on the 10th of April, 1998. Jay was told that everything possible would be done to find Anne Cox or maybe another one of Harry's relatives. Everyone the polive contacted either didn't know who Harry was or wanted  _shit_  to do with him. Des Styles, Harry's father died of a heart attack in 1995. She was told she could give Harry to foster care, so Doncaster, England herself to take care of. 

Harry Styles became Harry Tomlinson on the 16th June, 1998.


	2. 2001.

**JOHANNAH'S FIRST GIRL WAS BORN**  on August 4th 1998. Instead of having a little Alistair run around the house, they had a Charlotte. In 2000, on the 16th of August, Jay gave birth to her second girl, Félicité. 

Since the girls' birthdays were so close together, the family decided to do their third and first birthdays' on the same day, a little later than both the original dates. So they gathered together at a park a few miles from their house and set up a picnic in the grasses. The children were free to run about, to enjoy the fresh air. 

Harry was seven years old and Louis, nine. They brought their bicycles with them (Harry recently learned how to ride without training wheels) and spent the day pedaling up hills and letting themselves roll back down. They circled around the blanket where their parents sat with the baby. Félicité, they'd nicknamed her Fizzy, was wobbling back and forth between her parents, all the while chugging down a small bottle filled with water. 

After a few minutes the boys were bored, and so they went to Lottie to push her on the swings. They took turns pushing her back and forth, giving her underdogs so high that when she came back down the chains she held on to felt as if they were going to snap. 

They were bored again after twenty minutes so they went to their bikes.

It was Louis' idea. Everything about this was Louis' idea and so Harry would like to blame everything, their whole story, on Louis but. . . Louis suggested they go at the very top of the steepest hill at the park and try to ride normaly back down. 

Harry's was an insane child. It didn't sound like a bad idea. It sounded like a challenge, and Harry liked challenges. Especially when someone was telling him he couldn't do it. Which is exactly what Louis did. 

"Doubt you could do it, Haz. You're such a scaredy cat. You'll probably want out by the time we get all the way up there, right? Hm? Hm?" 

Harry glared down at Louis and stomped his foot as he took another step. "Oh, shut up!" Louis followed behind him, letting his sneakers drag across the pebbles as he let out little puffs of amused breaths. 

When they got up to the top of the hill, Louis steadied Harry's bike for him as he swung his leg over the bar and hopped up on the uncomfortable seat. He got a steady grip on the handle bars and equal weight on the pedals and then he nodded his head as an okay for Louis to let him go. 

He did. 

As soon as Louis let go, Harry's bike began to slide down at what felt like the speed of light. He tried to control the pedals but all they were doing was knocking at his ankles painfully. The chain popped right off of track from such speed and when he tried to use the brakes. . . He flipped twice, his back just centimeters from the ground. When it was over, the bicycle was somewhere but neither of them cared where. Harry was fast down on the pavement. 

He was dizzy and totally unaware of everything. He didn't realize that Louis was already at his side, shaking him and whining in his ear. "Harry, come  _on_. I told you you couldn't do it, oh my gosh, mum's going to kill us, you're a mess! Harry!"

He gathered Harry up in his lap (face up now) and looked him over. The little boy had cut down his knees, blood trickling down his shins and on to Louis' short. His clothes were close to black and his chin and cheeks were full of scratches. There was a small cut and a little pool of blood righ under his hairline. 

"It 'urts." Harry croacked, holding on to Louis' arm. "Also, I hate you, Louis." 

Louis laughed quietly. "Thanks, mate." 

"Kiss it better? Like mum did with my bug bites?

Louis looked at Harry's legs and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Gross! No way!" 

"My face, Lewis." Harry was growing impatient, he just wanted his mum now. "It burns a lot." 

Louis frowned and looked at Harry's little scratches. "Alright." He agreed, dipping his head down. He pressed a small kiss to Harry's jaw where there was a single scratch, one that would disappear the next morning. He brushed his lips gradually and kissed wherever he saw red, truly pitying his little brother. He poked Harry's nose when he finished the right cheek, and Harry turned his head so he could kiss the left. 

This time, a few dribbles of spit came from his pucked lips, making Harry squirm and hiss. 

"You're nasty and  _ouch_!" he complained. 

Louis apologized all pouty like and wiped the wet places before going back to the kisses. Louis kissed the corner of Harry's lips, smiling down at him as Harry giggled and pushed him off. "Thanks, Lou." He beamed. From across the field, they could hear Jay shouting their names. 

"Mum's still gonna kill us." 


	3. 2003.

**LOUIS WAS 11, HARRY WAS**  nine, Lottie was five, and Fizzy was three. Jay and Mark were trying for another child. They wanted a boy. 

Louis was in year seven, going into year eight in exactly four months and a day. Maybe he counted. He was the oldest of all the children, which ultimately meant he was smart and mature and in charge when his parents had to go out to the grocery store. He was on the right track of becoming a full grown boy, really. He did his homework and he was trying to work up the courage to ask out this girl, Poppy, in his class. He'd even been setting up is own lunch the whole school year. 

The only thing left was telling Lottie and Fizzy (even Harry, sometimes) that  _no,_  he didn't want to play. He couldn't! Louis was too old for playing imaginary games. Playing princess tea party was not going to get his homework done, right? He didn't know how to get that through their heads. 

It was a Friday night, about 19.00 and dinner had not ended long before. Louis was sitting on the couch, with the little bit of homework he had left to do. It was a history worksheet, sort of like a study guide for a quiz they had the following week. He wanted to finished it quickly so he could play video games for the rest of the night, so his hand was gliding shakily across the paper as he wrote down the answer to the last question. 

Lottie came bouncing down the steps, shouting that it was time to get into costume. 

Louis groaned and threw his pencil at the end of the couch, sinking down into the back of it. His hands flew up to rub his temple as he looked at his little sister. "You cannot be serious. He said flatly. 

The small girl giggled happily, clapping her hands before holding them together behind her back. "So am!"

"Lottie, I really don't have the—"

"Louis,  _please_!"

"Lo—"

"Please, please!"

"Mum!"

"No, no, no!"

"Leave me alone, then." 

Lottie's eyes got all big, her bottom lip slipped out. It was already red from (Louis guessed) previous begging as she twirled the ruggles of her white tutu in her fingers. "Oh, you've just gotta', Lou! Our party isn't complete without you. Harry is playing, why won't you? 

Louis wanted to crawl up in a small ball and crush is head. But instead, he pushed his books off of his lap and letting the little girl drag him upstairs. 

Right in the middle of her powder-pink-everything room, there was a plastic Disney princesses table and five chairs all around it. Two were occupied by stuffed bunnies, one pink and large, and one small and white, not reaching the table at all. Another was occupied by a very bored looking Harry. And then two more, reserved for Louis and Lottie. 

In the middle of the table, there was a miniature tea set, painted all white with purple and pink flowers and swirls. 

"Okay!" Lottie shouted, throwing her hands up in the air as she walked to her seat. Louis flinched a little at her volume and sat down between Harry and the large rabbit. "I guess I should thank you all for coming. Even though," she coughed obnoxiously. "some of us were a bit stubborn." she rolled her eyes. 

Louis rolled his eyes right back and sat down in his seat, trying to get his leg comfortable underneath the table. He had to bring hi knees towards each other, which made his foot knock into Harry's. The younger boy giggled under his breath and kicked him back lightly. 

"Who would like tea?" Lottie asked, but she started pouring for everyone immediately. Louis and harry engaged in a game of footsies, giving each other small smiles and the occasional thigh pinches and pokes. 

Minutes passed and Lottie gossiped her royal gossip with her stuffed animals and watched Louis and Harry with a tight face. She got frustrated with the two of them paying no attention to her and squealed: "It is time to drink tea!" 

Louis and Harry froze. "We're sorry," Harry stifled a laugh, nudging Louis' foot. 

Louis nodded. "Sorry."

The rest of the tea party went fairly well. They drank their imaginary tea and answered all of Lottie's quetions about what they thought of her new castle. The bunnies were quite engaged in the conversation as well. Sometimes they would whisper questions to Lottie, who would then translate the words to Louis and Harry. (The rabbits were not shy, but the only language they spoke was German. And Lottie could speak German.)

The tea party came to an end so Lottie took everyone's cups an dumped them on her bed. "Thank you all for coming!" she bowed to everyone at the table. Louis and Harry began to stand but she lifted her hand up into the air and announced, "It is time for Prince Louis to kiss the princess!" 

Louis laughed quietly, bending down to peck her on the forehad. She swatted him away and shook her head. "There's only one tiara, Lou!" 

Louis looked up at her head and nodded at the small tiara sitting there. "Yeah. . ." 

"The Queen has the tiara. Princesses still haven't earned them." Louis raised his eyebrows and looked at all of the stuffed animals. God, he did not want to kiss those. "Haz, step up to your prince, please." 

Louis and Harry froze, looking at each other with wide eyes. Harry's green eyes were sparkling with innocence, while Louis' were paired up with ears that had already been exposed to half of the birds and the bees. "You know, Lott, I don't think that's the best idea. It's almost bed time, anyway." 

"Oh, come on, Louis!"

Harry was frowning, confused. 

"Charlotte."

"I will tell mum you were being super  _duper_  rude to me." 

Louis didn't want to argue with that. He may have been older but he wasn't mum old. He blinked twice and shrugged. They were brothers, anyway. Who cares? He puckered his lips and Harry puckered him, and then they pressed together. 

Lottie cheered and Louis thought he might have heard her fake sobbing and telling the guests how beautiful she thought it was.

Harry laughed and pushed Louis off of him, both of their cheeks red and Harry staring with a shocked expression at the wall. He peered at Lottie and giggled. "Oh, sweet prince!"


	4. 2004.

**ALL OF THE KIDS WERE** going to school then: preschool to year eight. All except the eight month old babies in Jay's tummy. Two of them. Two girls. Although they were hoping for boys, everyone was pretty excited about the new babies (except for Lottie, who fumed because she didn't want more siblings. The ones she had already refused to play enough.) 

This day was a Wednesday. Jay was sitting down with a glass of coconut water (she wasn't that fond of orange juice during this pregnancy) in her hands, sipping slowly as she watched moring cartoons. The landline began to ring, startling her slightly. She answered with a sweet "Hello? This is Johannah." 

"Johannah Tomlinson, yes?" a voice came back, Jay confirmed. "We have little Harry here in the nurse's office. Nothing bad has happened, don't worry. But it seems that he's a terrible stomachache, and he is falling out of focus in class. He's running a slight fever and so we think it's a good idea if he should get home early today. Are you available to come?" 

"Oh, of course!" and then Jay was speeding her heavily pregnant self down the road in a cheap Ford. When she got to the school, she signed in and was directed to the nurse's office. Harry was laying down on a small white couch, with a pale face and flat curls on his head. Jay sighs and frowned at her little baby, pulling her purse higher on her shoulder and she walked toward him.

"Good morning, Mummy." someone chuckled from behind her.

Jay smiled and sat on the sofa next to Harry, looking at the woman. "Good morning, nurse." 

"I'm glad you could make it. Harry here needs lots of rest." 

They were home in a matter of twenty minutes, and Jay had everything covered. Mark would pick Fizzy up from her school and bring her to work with him for the rest of the day, so Jay had quiet time for the both of them. 

Harry was set in bed with a cup of hot tea and a bowl of chicken noodle soup on his nighstand. Throughout the day, his temperature grew slowly. Jay stayed with him for as long as she could before she started to get hungry, and Harry got sleepy. "Call me if you need anything, darling, Mummy's going to go downstairs for a bit. I love you." she set up the baby monitor next to him before she left. 

Louis came home two hours later, right around 15.00. Much to his pleasure, no one seemed to be home except for his mum. He could hear her faint ' _Louis_?' fromt he kitchen. 

"Yeah, Mum, it's me!" he flopped down on the couch, getting ready to start on his homework before the others would be home. As soon as he started opening up his bad, Jay came in with a frown on her face and a hand under her tummy. 

"Am I in trouble?" 

"Oh, no, baby." Jay smiled. "But I thought I should let you know that Harry has got a virus of some sort." 

"Is he okay?" 

She nodded. "Yeah, just a fever. But I do think it's importatn that you and the girls keep the noise level down. He may be home for the rest of the week and that week should be full of rest." 

Louis nodded. "Is it alright if I go up and see him?" He was a bit worried, honestly, because Harry didn't get sick very often, and because he was a bit paranoid. 

His mother nodded. “He’s sleeping though, so. Careful, alright? Don’t disturb him."

Louis rushed up the stairs as quiet as possible and took the turn into his and Harry's room, immediately taking a step back. Harry was on his left side, curled up in a ball on the very inside of his bed, centimeters away from the wall. Louis took a seat on the very edge of the bed, petting through Harry's hair. 

Harry squirmed. "Thirsty," he whined, turning over. 

"Hold on, H." Louis nodded as he stoof up so Harry could turn over without strangling himelf. He picked up the cold mug of tea and handed it to the boy. 

"Lou?" Harry asked.

Louis hummed. "How are you feeling?" 

Harry took a few sip before handing the cup back. "Better than before, I guess. "When did you get home?" 

"A few minutes ago." He sat back down. 

Harry smiled and grabbed Louis' hand in his. "Who all is home, Lou?"

"Just you, me, and Mum, kid." 

Harry tugged on Louis' hand. "Lay with me for a bit?" He looked so tired that Louis wanted to hug him and take a nap and kiss him, but his pajamas and blankets and sheets were damp and stinky with sweat, and so Louis shook his head. "How about a bath first? You're all icky." 

"Mum says that's good." 

"It's not good to lay in it, silly." he chuckled. So he told Harry to wait there as he went downstairs to ask his mum is he could clean Harry up. She said yes, to be careful, warm water, and anti-bacterial soap. 

"How was school, Louis?" Harry looked up at him in the bath, the bar of soap in his hands as he took his time rubbing it on his skin, in no rush to actually get out. Louis sat on the closed toilet seat with a fresh pair of PJs in his lap. 

"It wa good. I nearly got in the facer with a flying disc in gym class. I ducked at the last minute." Harry laughed, Louis groaned. 

Harry asked more questions about Louis' day, fascinated by the thought of different classes every hour, getting a locker and more than one teacher. The thought of having to walked from class to class without an adult to guide him was frightening. Louis reassured him it wa nice to be on your own. 

The curly haired boy told Louis about his crappy day (he whispered the word 'crappy'). All he did was arrive to school, get through his first lesson, and then go home. 

Louis pouted. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well." 

Harry began to speed up the washing process after a while. The heat of his body coiled up in the pit of his stomach, and even in the warm water, a cold swear broke out on his forehead. He gagged on his tongue. Louis hurried to his side and turned the water back on so he could rinse him off. "Relax, bub." 

Harry started to cry, his stomach felt like it was being punched and so he shouted the word bucket not even second before he began to get sick. 

"Crap!" Louis muttered, sticking the bathroom trash bin under Harry's chin. "Mum!" he shouted, slightly scared. "M _um_!" 

Louis climbed into the bath to rub Harry's back as he waited for Jay to come up the stair. "I'm so sorry, Lou, I don't—"

"Harry, Harry, it's okay." Louis breathed. "Calm down." 

"I love you," Harry said as their mother rushed into the bathroom, panic in her eyes as she pulled the poor boy out of the tub. 

"I love you too," they both cooed. Louis grabbed his clothes and helped his mum clothe him. 

"Mummy," Harry whined, holding leaned against her shoulder. 

Jay shushed him. "It's okay, Haz. Let's just get you dressed and then you and Lou can lay in my bed, alright?" 

The two boys spent two weeks in their parents bed. 


	5. 2006.

**YEAR TEN WAS PROBABLY ONE**  of the best things that could have every happened to Louis. Year ten gym class definitely was. He had it fifth period, the last hour of the day, with his best mates Zayn and Liam, and his girlfriend, Poppy. (He finally got the courage.) (It only took about three years). Plus, the class was a nice way to get out all of his stress and stuff, sweat it out.

His mum had the twins in March of 2004 and by this time they were almost two years old, a complete pain in the arse. Princesses and fairty tales and mermaids were taking their second lap around the Tomlinson household. Everyone though they'd escaped it when Lottie turned seven and five-year-old Fizzy declared Spider-Man was king. 

Gym class was going to be perfect on this day. Harry's year eight gym class was going to merge with his, because on their scheduled hour, the gymnasium would be occupied with teachers from primary schools doing Kindergarten registrations. The lockerroom situation was odd. Because as he watched Harry change into his baggy pair of basketball shorts, he remembered watching Harry packing them in his bag that same morning.

It was weird for Harry, too. He was just going through puberty and he was getting all of this ugly hair on his body that he'd only seen on his dad and Louis. His voice was cracking. Sometimes, in the morning his willy was hard in his boxers or there was some weird sticky stuff all over him. There were other boys going through the same thing in the lockerrooms, but he wasn't really friends with them. He felt a bit alone. 

The class was playing football that day. Everyone was super excited about it, fightting over which positions they were going to take. Year eights wanted to impress year tens and year tens wanted to kick year eight ass. The original plan was that it was going to be one big game, but with so many people fighting over the same spots, they split everyone up so there were four games going on. The hope of being put on Louis' team was crushed for Harry, as he was playing a whole different game on the other side of the room. 

All eight teams went right into their games, Harry being stuck in front of the goal. He was too shy to go out on defense or whatever. He was a good goalie though (sort of). 

About halfway through their game, complete silence filled the room sans a few quiet snickers hear towards the back. Harry looked all around the gym, confused and concerned, and then he saw it. Louis was on his side, curled into himself and cupping his crotch, eyes squeezed shut. 

Harry groaned and ran towards Louis, setting on his knees in front of him and rubbing his back. "Lou?" He whispered, kissing his temple.

"Please go back to you game, Harry." one of the coached ordered, but Harry sat. 

Louis started to push himself off of the ground. "I'm okay, Haz, go back to your game." 

"Louis, I don't think so. . ." 

"Go on, bub, I'm fine." 

"I'll walk to you the nurse's." 

The same coach coughed. "Harry, please go back to your game." 

"But he's  _hurt_!" Harry insisted. He grabbed Louis' hand, who used it to make his way to his feet. Louis sighed. Harry wasn't going to leave his side, the clingy, over-protective bastard. 

"I don't need a nurse, but I just want to sit out. Can Harry take my place in the game?" 

Both of the teachers agreed, but mostly because they wanted the boy to shut up and participate. So Louis sat on a mat against the wall, watching Harry take his place in the game. Harry watched him back. 

When class ended, Harry helped Louis to the lockerrooms even though he didn't need it, rambling about how careful he should be. ("I'm gonna' have to leave you, Louis." "You should be more careful." "What if you seriously got hurt?" "That must have been pretty painful." "Maybe we should tell mum.")

Louis laughed, slipping his dirty shirt over his head. He reached over Harry's head to grab his clean tank top from his gym locker. "Thanks, baby, but I'm okay." Harry's eyes were locked on Louis' stomach, his chest. He could feel the heat radiating from Louis' naturally tanned skin. He nodded slowly, a bit of sweat breaking out on his forehead as he tore his eyes away. 

The bell rang.

The picture of Louis' naked skin haunted Harry for weeks on end. He didn't understand what was going on with his body apart from the part his parents told him about it being natural around this time in his life. But whenever he thought of that day his tummy would tingle and he would get super warm and it just seemed unnatural and wrong. Like if he told someone he'd get in trouble. 

On a Saturday night, it happened again. Louis was asleep in his bed on the other side of the room. It must have been around midnight, but Harry was squirming all over, rutting against a pillow because it didn't nexessarily feel good but it was something besides pain and he couldn't just stop. Ten minutes passed and he wasn't back to normal yet. He was getting warmer. 

"Harry, what in the hell are you doing?" 

Harry froze. "I—Louis—I thought you were asleep." 

"Okay, but what are you doing?" 

A groan rose in the back of Harry's throat as he thought of something to say. He couldn't just not say anything, he couldn't lie to Louis! He could trust Louis, right? "My, uh, my willy hurts."

"Oh." Loui was silent for a moment. And then he announced that he was coming over to Harry's bed. In the next few seconds, the edge of Harry's bed dipped down. "Did mum and dad tell you anything yet?" 

"Yeah, they have. But I don't—it keeps happening. I don't let it." 

Louis just sighed an looked down at his brother helplessly. He wondered what he could do. He couldn't go and get his mum and say he needed to wank. They weren't going to teach Harry how to wank. And poor Harry was so innocent that maybe he'd never find out. So Louis took matters into his own hands. "Do you want me to help you?" he nearly whispered. 

Harry pulled his knees up. "Is that allowed?" 

"It's not not allowed, I don't think." 

"Okay." 

Louis took a deep, shaky breath and took Harry's hand in his. "Just relax," he told him as he guided their hands under the blankets and into his trousers. He guided Harry's hand over his own prick. "Just curl your fingers around it, Haz." When he could feel that Harry had done as told, he started to rub up and down, listening to Harry's gulping and gasping. His stomach tightened. "Are you okay?" 

"Louis," Harry mewled. 

"Shhh!" Louis scolded, covering Harry's mouth with his free hand.

But Harry couldn't help making noises. His breaths got heavier. Louis pressed their foreheads together, in hopes that if Harry focused on him he would be able to relax. The last thing he needed was someone walking in. Their fists sped up, and with one for flick of their wrists, Harry was spilling all over their hands, biting down on Louis' palm with a low whine. 

Louis took their hands out quickly, wiping them on Harry's PJ bottoms and helping him out of everything. He stood up silently, throwing the clothes in the hamper. He slapped his hands around the walls, trying to find Harry's dresser. When he did, he pulled out a clean pair of briefs, threw them at Harry, and then got back into his own bed. 

It was quiet.

Quiet.

More quiet.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Louis smiled. "'Welcome." 

"Plus, I love you."

"I love you too." 

"Good night." 

"Good night, Harry." 

Harry shoved his legs into the boxers. "You're the coolest ever." 

"Go to bed, Harold." 

Harry chuckled, rolling over to face the wall. When he didn't stop laughing for five minutes after that, Louis pulled a pillow out from under his head and hurled it across the room, completely missing Harry. 

Harry laughed even harder. 


	6. 2008.

**POPPY TURNED OUT TO BE**  one of those exes. Her and Louis broke up around Christmas time 2007. Ever since then, Poppy had become a snotty jerk. Every chance she got, she would talk about how much of a terrible boyfriend he was in the first place. Everyone just kind of stood by and watched it happen, whispering about it at lunch or awkwardly moving out of the way when she went to throw something at Louis and his friends. 

Then, there was this really fucking annoying this she did. She didn't cooperate in anything if Louis was involved. For instance, she sat behind him in Geography class, and once the teacher was passing out review sheets. It was a take-one-pass-the-rest-back kind of thing, and that's what Louis did. He grabbed one, placed it in his notebook, and turned around to give Poppy the rest. She just stared at his hand like it had rat shit all over it and crossed her arms over her chest. The teacher told him to just drop the papers after two minutes. They flew all over the floor, and later on she had to pick them all up. 

So Louis' first relationship ended up like that. He dated her for two years and then found out she was cold and boring and mean like a brick. Harry tried to make him feel better by telling him she wasn't even that pretty. But they both knew she was. 

It was the end of the day, everyone was heading out to their cars and buses. Harry was walking with Louis and Zayn and Liam because even though he wasn't old enough to drive yet, Louis was. He got a ride from his big brother every morning and afternoon. 

Louis had his right arm wrapped around Harry's waist and his left reaching out to pull at Liam's cheek. They were talking about the old wig the librarian had, and Liam said kinda looks like my granny's as a joke. Louis took the role of Liam's grandmother in the next instant and the cheek thing is where they ended up. 

Somewhere in the halls, Poppy's voice broke their laughter. "Oh God, Louis! Is this your way of telling me I dated a queer?!" 

Everyone froze and turned around to look at her. Even her friends thought it was out of line. It was silent. Louis was trying to remind himself that she was a girl, and he'd get in loads of trouble if he punched her. Zayn pulled on Louis' shoulder. "C'mon, bro. Just ignore her." 

Louis clenched his teeth and turned around. 

"You're just going to ignore me? Then I'm right, aren't I? Ha!" 

Harry squeezed Louis' hand. "Oh, get over yourself, Poppy!" he shouted. 

"Harry!" Louis hissed, and then he dragged him out the school doors, Zayn and Liam following closely behind. Zayn and Liam parted with sad 'see you tomorrow's to get to their own cars, and Louis threw the driver's side door open on his. "She's ridiculous, you know!" he shouted. "I cannot believe that she could be so fucking rude and disgusting!" 

"Are you mad at me?" Harry muttered, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

Louis' head snapped up. "What?!" his eyes sofented when they saw Harry's. "No, no, of course not. I just wish you wouldn't have said anything." he sighed. "I don't want her on your case now."

“I was just trying to stick up for you, Lou.” Harry looked up at him, little puffs of breath coming from between his lips.

Louis nodded, walking over to the hood of the car to wrap Harry in a hug. "I know, bub. Thank you, but you didn't have to is all I'm saying. It's okay." He smiled at him. 

Harry looked back up at Louis and smiled. "Kiss." he murmured, puckering his lips. 

Louis chuckled, placing his lips on Harry's in a light peck. "You're such a child, Harry." He squeezed him before pulling away.

Harry walked to the passenger's side. "Only because I love you, Lewis." 


	7. 2009.

**THIS WASN'T PLANNED. NOTHING ABOUT**  it was planned. Suddenly, though, Jay and Mark were fighting like crazy about the smallest things. Every other night Harry and Louis were having sleep overs in the girls' rooms because they were getting scared. No one wanted it to be happening but no one knew how to fix it. Every suggestion they got was fucking therapy but therapy was bullshit. 

They made vacation plans. They collected all the money they could (another argument waiting to happen) and flew out to Los Angeles, California: supposed paradise. They rented a beach house and spent most of their time in the water, on the sand. 

Harry and Louis had just come back from the beach. They were lounging on Jay and Mark's temporary bed in damp swim shorts and dried out, wavier-than-usual hair. Harry lay with his head leaning against the head board. Louis' was propped up on a bunch of pillows at the foot of the bed. Their legs were tangled together, almost in a way that looked uncomfortable. They were watching  _Married ... With Children_  and sneaking glances at each other every one in a while. 

Louis got a little twist in his tummy as he looked at Harry, with his curls swept wildly across his forehead, and his lips extra plump from biting too much and swimming in salty water. Harry was a beautiful boy, Louis decided. A painting that would win him first prize. Louis was jealous. 

"Bub," Louis whispered. 

The younger boy smiled as he raised his eyebrows and turned his head. "Yeah?" 

"Hi!" Louis smiled, showing all of his teeth. 

Harry giggled. "Hi." 

Louis continued to bother him. Every time he was ignored, he said Harry's name a bit later. It was after the fifth time that he started bouncing on the bed, and after the fifteenth that he started singing about love. "I love you, you know?" 

Harry pulled Louis upright next to him and buried his head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around his big brother's wasit. "Love you too, Lou!" 

They spent a few hours lounged like that, telling each other old stories about their friends and asking each other "remember?" about when they were younger. The low volume of the TV kept them company. 

From somewhere in the house a door slammed twice, and then nothing. Harry sat up, eyes going wide. Louis lay stiff in his place, fingers curling around Harry's wrist. And then. 

"How could you say that, Mark?" 

"Because it's the truth!"

"He is ours!"

"He is adopted, Johannah!"

"No! No! He is ours! He's  _mine_!"

Harry's heart thumped uncontrollably in his chest. Every bone in his body seemed to ache. Time slowed down. He didn't know what to think, what to say, if he should even bother. He was cold, everything was blurry. 

It wasn't a secret. He was four years old, for God's sake, when his biological mother abandoned him. He didn't know every detail, but he remembers watching Anne pack up their house day by day and then waking him up in the middle of the night for a play date with the neighbors. 

A  _play date._  

He was okay with being adopted into the Tomlinson's family. He was more than okay with it. Because they all loved him so much more than Anne did, more than most families loved their true children. And he loved them back. 

But this was. . . What was he supposed to think of Mark now? 

The man went out that night, for the whole night, and Jay gave their bed to Harry and Louis, knowing that the two had overheard them, and after she apologized as much as she could without breaking down in front of them, she knew they'd want to be together. She took the girls into the living room for a late night s'mores party.

Louis clung to Harry's back, sniffling into his t-shirt. He'd been trying to calm the curly fool for hours, and just now were his sobs calm down. The words coming out of their mouths were endless strings of I love you's and promise?'s and forever and ever's. 

Harry turned around and cupped Louis' chin, tilting his head. He looked at Louis for a few seconds, his eyes fluttering, his eyelashes laying jet black against his pale cheeks. Then, he dipped down and pressed his mouth against Louis', breathing heavy and wetly. It was forceful, angry, sad. 

Louis lay limp, only moving his lips with the slightest effort, and let Harry hold on to him.


	8. 2010.

**2010 WAS THE YEAR JAY**  and Mark finally gave up. They were just always fighting and neither one of them wanted to let it go, so nothing wa being solved. It was affecting the family in a terrible way. So they decided to divorce on April 1st. (This would soon become an inside joke). Mark had spent the next month moving out of the house and getting his own place the next town over. Everything was already silently agreed on. Jay got the kids, Mark paid for them until they were 18, and the kids would spend time with him only when they felt comfortable. 

In June, it was final. 

In July, Louis moved out of the house as well. Not super far away, but far away enough so that visiting wasn't a regular thing. When we was all settled in, he was out looking for a job and applying for colleges. (The late idiot). 

Then it was November. Harry and all of the girls were ther only ones to keep Jay company. Harry was in his last year of school and looking for colleges (he teased Louis about it a lot). And he was lonely without Louis. His brother wasn't in school anymore, wasn't in the house. Harry was lost, basically; Louis was his best friend. The only good to come out of this was how much closer Harry had grown to his sisters. 

Lottie was 12, Fizzy was 10, and Phoebe and Daisy, the twins, were six. They were just getting over the princess phase that everyone dreaded, which Harry was pretty happy about. And Lottie was his favorite. She was just hitting the young adult stage, she could now be spoken to without as many censors or sugar-coating. 

It had already been over a year since Harry kissed Louis, and though it was totally wrong, it was the most breathtaking thing he had ever experienced. Louis was comfortable underneath Harry after the shortest few seconds, and he gripped Harry's waist and they kissed until their mouths were tired. Until their lips were still bruised the next morning. They fell asleep snoring with tears still in their eyes that night, Harry's feet tangled underneath Louis' thighs. 

The two of them never really talked about it, never kissed like that again. The thoughts of it just kind of disappeared. There were still small kisses, still nicknames, still bed sharing, and ones when Harry got the stomach virus, Louis kicked everyone out of the upstairs and spoon fed him soup and herbal tea all night. They just didn't talk. Harry wondered if Louis ever thought about it. 

On this day, Harry came home after school and ran straight to his room. He had quite a few exams soon and having spent the whole week being an obnoxious shithead with his friend, Niall, he needed the time to study. 

He pulled out all of the binders that he stuffed in his tiny bag from his locker earlier that day, gathered all of his text books for Louis' old bookshelf, and grabbed a notebook and a highlighter, getting ready to go. That's when he phone beeped (although he should've been all for buckling down, he silently sent a thanks to Jesus). It was a text from Louis, something about getting Lottie for a quick Skype call. 

So Harry forwarded the text to Lottie and she ran to his room. Harry started his laptop and texted Louis saying they were ready. 

Louis called him. 

The three of them were smiling, looking at each other with red cheeks. 

"Hey, you guys!" Louis started. 

Lottie squealed. "Lou, we haven't talked in weeks!" Harry nodded. 

"I know, I know." Louis chuckled, fiddling with his fingers. He was sitting on his bed in a white and grey striped shirt. His hair looked extra fluffy, and his fringe was shorted than it was the last time. "I've been a busy, busy, bee. 

Harry snorted. "Oh, busy? You?" 

"Mhm!" Louis beamed. "I got a job!" 

Lottie slapped Harry's arm, nearly jumping to her feet. "Where?! How? When? Finally!" 

"A local store, I filled out an applications and I'm cool enough to work a cash register, two days ago. I start next Tuesday." 

Harry sighed, blowing him a small kiss. "That's amazing, Lou. I'm happy for you." He joked, "Now you can spoil me." 

Louis stuck his tongue out and muttered, "Anything for you." 

"You said you're a busy times two bee." Lottie pointed out. "What else has been going on? 

"I got an e-mail for a college in London. I've been accepted." His little siblings both jumped at that, Harry nearly shouting. "It's nothing big, but. . ." 

"It's fucking huge!"

Louis blushed. 

Harry's smile was so wide it hurt but he couldn't stop. He was so happy and proud and he couldn't take his eyes off of the screen, off of Louis. Lottie sang. "You're getting somewhere, you goof! Have you told Mum?" 

Louis frowned. "Uhm, not yet. And I don't want you two to tell either, I want it to be one big phonecall or meeting with all of you when I say. I just wanted to give you a heads up so I have some moral support." he breathed. "Plus. . ." his voice shook. "I've got bigger news." 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, frown lines becoming prominent, worry heating up his tummy. Louis blinked at them, his played with his hands and it seemed like his eyes were stuck on Harry. 

"So, I have a boy. . .friend." He ignored both of their reactions and continued to vomit words, scratching his arms and bouncing in place. "His name is Evan and—and he's really funny and he only lives a couple houses down. We met maybe a month ago? I was out for a jog and we bumped into each other at the post office. He bought me a water and we started talking. And, uhm. Yeah." 

Now, Louis was only looking at Lottie, like she was the only person he was videochatting. Harry's face got warm, his throat felt tight, his eyes felt wet. He couldn't tell if they really were though. He could barely think, barely process what the fuck was going on because he kind of felt betrayed. Louis was his, right? He was Louis' baby, his bub, and he didn't even get told! He had to share this stupid, ugly moment with his clueless little sister and he felt betrayed.

Harry bit his lip. "How long?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Lottie whispered. "He said three weeks. Like, seven questions ago." 

Harry tried to laugh it off but it didn't really work. He lookedat the ground and snuck glances at the screen every once in a while then. The conversation didn't last for long after that. Louis said it was getting late and that he had to clean up around the house. So Lottie said her quick goodbyes and promised not to tell Mum anything yet. Harry got ready to hang up and get undressed for the shower (fuck studying?) but a cough interrupted him. 

"'arry, I love you." 

Harry gave a lopsided smile. "Louis," he breathed. "Love you too." 

He'd never shut a laptop so fast and hard in his life. "Alright, Harry." he told himself. "It's nothing to do with you. You are not in control." 

But if he shed a few tears in that pity party shower for only himself, it's not really anyone's business.


	9. 2011.

**SUDDENLY HARRY WAS 18. SUDDENLY**  Louis was almost 20. Suddenly Jay had found a new guy that she absolutely adored. Suddenly Harry had a part-time job and was looking for his own place. Suddenly everyone was getting older and forgetting things that used to be so important. Harry just wasn't ready. 

The 23rd rolled around; Louis' birthday was the next day and Christmas day was only 24 hours after that. The family was gathering at Jay's house to celebrate both early on. It was going to be Jay and her new boyfriend, Dan, Mark, all of the girls, their Aunt Valeria, Harry, Louis, and. . . and Evan. 

Louis and Evan had made it a whole year. Harry was somewhat surprised. Mostly sad, though. 

The two of them showed up a bit earlier than everyone else, because they wanted to spend time with the family without the noise level being at full volume. Harry was in the kitchen helping his mum prepare food when Fizzy came running in with Louis and his boyfriend behind her. They were holding hands, Harry had noticed, and it looked like Evan was wearing one of Louis' jackets. 

"Hello, family!" Louis shouted. He dropped Evan's hand, throwing his arms out. Jay was the first to run to him, throwing her arms around her neck. 

She helped him take off his sweater, laughing happily. "My Lou! You're so tall!"

Louis shook his head and motioned to Harry. "Only to you, Ma. Look at H. Bastard's a fucking giant—oops, sorry, kid." He ruffled Fizzy's hair. 

Harry mirked a little at the comment and when Louis saw, he took it a an invitation to tackle his brother in a hug. "I've missed you, bub. You never come to visit anymore! Why's that?" the younger shrugged, gripping the hem of Louis' shirt. "Merry almost Christmas.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek. "Happy almost birthday." 

They pulled away from each other just as Lottiel came marching in with the twin glued to her legs. Louis gasped, kneeling down to hug them. "I don't see you lot in a month tops and jeesh, look how big you've gotten!"

Harry let out a small coo, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched Louis kiss all over the girls’ faces. His eyes raked over the older’s body, starting at his head and down his back. But when he went to take a peek at Louis’ butt, a pair of legs stood behind it, causing him to look up and bite his lip awkwardly.

Evan didn't seem to notice what Harry was doing. He smiled and waved, stepping forward. "Hey, Harry!" 

Harry tapped his fingers on the counter behind him. "Hi."

"How've you been, mate?"

Harry's stomach did a little flip as he realized what Evan was getting at: the same thing Louis had asked. The last time Harry had seen Evan was about a month ago, when he decided he shouldn't be visiting Louis while Evan was living there anymore. He'd been sleeping over for the second week, determined to make Louis more his than he ever was. But the last night he stayed, he walked into the kitchen at night to see Evan on the counter with Louis standing in between his legs. Harry's chest burst into flames at the sight of them kissing. 

"I'm alright, yeah. Yourself?" 

"I'm great." 

"Cool." 

A few hours later, everyone else arrived. They placed themselves in the family, filling up couches and loveseats. Evan and Louis took a loveseat to themselves. Harry, Lottie, and Fizzy took one couch. Dan, Jay, and Valeria took another. Mark and the twins took a second loveseat. Lottie lay in the middle of their couch, head propped up on Harry's thigh, feet splayed across Fizzy's. Everyone chatted among themselves, voices growing louder and louder to top each other until they were nearly screaming. 

Louis laughed, standing up and then sitting back down with his feet tucked under his bum. Harry thought he looked cute like that, but then he leaned into Evan's chest and places his hands on the man's tummy, rubbing circles. "Has this family ever tried talking together? Like at once?" 

Mark laughed, too. "Let's try, shall we?"

The people in the room were quiet for a few minutes like they were waiting for someone else to say something first. It wasn't surprising that no one wanted to share their private conversation. Then, the last person Harry needed to speak cleared his throat. Evan jutted his chin out towards Harry. "You're nearly to graduation, aren't you, Harry? How does it feel? 

Evan's voice made Harry's skin crawl. It sounded like he was trying to get around something in his throat to get the words out. It was low and super strained and it didn't fit his body at all. His body didn't fit his body, to be honest. He was only an inch taller than Louis and he looked like a watered down body builder. It was kind of disturbing. 

Louis noticeably perked up at the topic of Harry, stretching out his foot to nudge Harry's knee. Harry groaned mentally. "Uh, it's cool. I guess. It's weird. College is next and then career and. It's pretty scary, honestly." he shrugged when he noticed that people were looking at him. "It's cool." he looked at Louis, and his mouth went dry. "13 years jut went by too fast." 

Louis' voice slipped up an octave higher when he asked, "Are you happy, Harry?" and then, Harry thought, they were talking about something totally different.

Harry's heart skipped a little, irrelevant beat and his eyes dropped down to Lottie, who was frowning at him and pulling her hand in his. She laced their fingers together. "Are you okay?" she whispered. 

Harry answered the both of them. "I don't know. Excuse me." he placed a kiss on Lottie's forehead and freed his hips from under her head, standing up and rushing up the stairs. He took them two at a time and without any contemplation his threw himself through his soon-to-be-old bedroom door. He closed it gently and then lazily walked to sit on the bed, backing up on the bed to lean against the wall. 

He panicked down there. He couldn't explain it. He was just upset. Maybe it was because Louis had only hugged him once all day. Maybe it was because Lottie gave him that sad look he hated. Or maybe it was just because Louis was happy and it wasn't because of him. It was Evan. Evan, Evan, Evan. Evan whose so funny and chill, and oh my god, he's amazing guys. Well Harry's problem was that Harry was amazing too. 

Harry stared at the ceiling and picked at his bottom lip with his fingers, entertaining himself by trying to go cross-eyed only to realize he would probably never be able to do it without aiming at his nose. There were a couple knocks on the door and then it slowly opened. Harry wanted to tell whoever it was to leave him alone. It was Louis who walked in, though, and he sort of didn't want Louis to leave him alone. 

"H," Louis greeted him, closing the door behind him.

"L." Harry replied.

Louis giggled, kneeling down next to his little brother. "Are you alright?" 

Harry tried to play confused, cocking his head to the side. "Yes, why?" 

"Because you left and you didn't come back." 

"Oh." 

Louis nodded. He climbed up on the bed, nudging his right leg under Harry's left. He knocked their shoulders together and looking at their entwined legs. Harry swore he felt Louis shiver. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Louis asked.

Harry shook his head, blinking. Tears filmed his eyes, he fought himself from tearing his legs away from Louis. He couldn't help the stupid word as he left his mouth, left him feeling naked and embarrassed and alone. "Kiss?" Louis leaned in and Harry's breath hitched and then. . . Then Louis' lips were pressed against his temple. He gasped, pushing himself off of the bed, "No!" 

Louis' eyes widened. "What?" But Harry could tell that Louis knew what. And he could almost swear that Louis hated him. Well, good. He could hear Louis' gulp, could see the way his fingers gripped the sheets as if he were afraid to get up almost as much as he was afraid to stay sitting. "Harry, we—he—" 

"He!" Harry balled his hands into fists. 

Louis finall stood up, raising his eyebrows. "He, what, Harry? Hm? He loves me and he's grown—as am I, as are you—and he probably wouldn't appreciate me kissing my brother like I'm 12 anymore?" 

Harry choked. "No! He's not enough for you! He doesn't deserve you, Lou! And he doesn't know what we are, who we are together! It's not fair!"

Louis blinked at him. It made Harry feel small. "That is ridiculous." He growled. "I am my own person. You have no fucking say, do you understand that? You cannot tell me what to do with my life. I can't believe that you would ever—"

"Well I can't believe you would, either!" Harry shouted. His eyes were narrowed. The two of them were the only ones left in the world to him. "I can't believe that you actually had the guts to forget about who the fuck I was when you met him. I can't believe I was just your brother after him!" 

"Harry, you're my best friend." 

"More than that, you asshole!" There were tears streaming down his face and all Louis did was stare at him. 

He stared at him and he bit his lip and grabbed Harry's shoulders at the same time that Harry pressed his hands to Louis' chest. "I didn't forget." he whispered.

Harry closed his eyes. "You did." He whispered. "You did, I think. You used to kiss me all the time. No matter who was in the picture. A—all the time, Louis. What happened?" 

"I grew up." Louis hissed, ripping himself out from under Harry's grip. "I'm going." he told Harry, reaching blindly for the door knob. Harry realized that people were going to be wondering what was going on by now, and where they were. He didn't want Louis to go, though. He wanted Louis to stay here and love him and tell him that all of the mean things he just said were lies. "Dinner was almost done when I came up." 

Harry held in a sob and ran his hands through his slightly sweaty hair. "I'll be down." 

"Okay." 

"Okay."

"Yeah."

As Louis closed the door, Harry came to a conclusion that nearly brought him to his knees. Louis didn't want him anymore. What if he never did? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kiddos ! not everything you read is in reference to tfios and when you comment about it, it makes you look like an asshole ! love you bye xxx


	10. 2013.

**TWO YEARS PASSED, WHICH CHANGED**  a lot for the whole family. Louis graduated college with a Bachelor's degree in Philosophy. Harry was starting the path of getting a Master's degree in Law. Lottie was starting her last for years of school, Fizzy was finishing up her first seven. Daisy and Phoebe were in year five now. Jay and Dan had been together since that Christmas two years ago and now had a set of twins their own. Ernest and Doris Deakin were born in January of 2013. 

Louis and Evan were a thing for three years then and things seemed to be more and more serious every time there was a family gathering. That scared Harry. He was scared but he was trying not to care. He'd turn to pathetic one night stands now. 

It was the day of Jay and Dan's wedding. The wedding itself was over but everyone was still there at the after party. There was dancing and eating and toast making. Louis and Evan sat together most of the evening, holding hands and eating that nasty salad that came as a default from the building managers. Harry spent it with his sisters, dancing and twirling and smearing frosting from cake on their cheeks. 

Harry was slumping down in his chair at the end of the night with Fizzy in his lap and Lottie leaning against his feet. People were getting up to leave, seeing as it was nearly one AM. Louis made his way up to the centered table though and raised his glass. "Hey!" he shouted.

Fizzy's head snapp up and she looked up at Harry with wide eyes. "He just drank too much dizzy juice." he said calming, running his fingers through her hair.

The little girl giggled and nodded. She leaned down to lean against Harry's shoulder again. 

"Good evenling, ladies and gentlemen!" Louis smiled. Harry rolled his eyes. Drunk Louis wasn't a very common thing, but Harry remembered the first night Louis came home drunk. Everyone in the house was sleeping except for 16-year-old Harry. Louis barged in the hourse screaming for him. He rushed down the stairs and tackled his older brother on the couch, trying to shush him, but all they did was erupt into giggles.

"And I'm so, so happy I got to be here to see my mum get married to someone—" he patted Dan on the back, a bit too harsh. "—who truly,  _truly_  love her. And the whole family!" he smiled. "Truly."

The people in the room started to chuckle. 

"And now," he stared dreamily out to the crowd of people in front of him. "soon it'll be my turn!" gasps filled the room. Harry didn't even fully understand what Louis had said until Lottie started cheering. "Evan and I will be getting married in 2014, February 14th. You're all invited!"

As people started to cheer, Harry got that feeling. That feeling he got what Louis asked him if he was happy and the time the answer was no, he was not happy. He felt like he was going to vomit. He removed the sleepy girl from his lap and stood, letting her fall into the chair as he started to walk. He walked acros the room that seemed to go on forever. It grew with every step he took and he couldn't get out fast enough.

As soon as he got out of the room, he could hear Louis' shouts for someone to stay. The slaps of his dress shoes got closer. "Harry!" he slurred. Harry could picture him stretching his arms out and slapping at air. "Stop!" Harry fought the urge to flip him off. "Where are you going?" 

"Go away, Louis." 

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes." 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing." 

Louis didn't say anything, even as they slowed to a walk a few feet apart. They were nearing the lobby and Harry was so fucking grateful. "Harry, please!" He shook his head, pushing the doors open and stepping out into the damp air. The pavement was dark and there were puddles everywhere. "I swear to fucking God!"

Harry spun around so fast he got dizzy. He strained to see. "You swear to fucking God—what? What do you swear, Louis?" 

"I." 

"Exactly." Harry spat.

Louis sobered up pretty quickly. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" or at least Harry thought he did. He bit his tongue, trying to breathe calmly through his nose. He wasn't going to be angry when he didn't have a right to be. But he wasn't going to sit here and let himself be torn apart either. "You're not doing this to Mum on her fucking wedding day, Harry. You get your ass back in there!" 

"Oh, who the hell are you?!" Harry shouted, his jaw clenched. "I'm not going to fight with you! I'll call Mum later but that's none of your damn business." Louis looked like he wanted to punch Harry. Harry wishes. "I'm not fighting with you again." he repeated.

"You don't have to fight with me about anything, but do you really think she's going to let this slide?! If anything I'm saving you right now." 

"I'm not going back in there, Louis." 

Louis cupped Harry's cheeks and pulled his head down so they could look each other in the eye. His breath smelled of booze and his eyes were distant. "Tell me what's up, would you? What's the matter?" Harry shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. This was getting old real fast. He was tired of crying of this, of wasting his energy to try to get Louis to love him. He just didn't know how to stop. "Is this about him?" Harry nodded. Louis blew. 

"Fuck!" He spat. "You're the most arrogant piece of shit I have ever met! Grow the hell up, Harold. Find someone, alright? Let it go."

"You think I want to sit around and wait for something else to happen? That shows how much you pay attention. Because I don't! I don't want to sit here and listen to you and always feel bad for myself! I didn't ask for this!" he turned back around, taking heavy step to his car. "And maybe you should let it go, right? Maybe you should just let me leave for once! Let me cry it out. I'm not your fucking responsibilty. You don't have to scold me about everything I do that pisses you off."

Louis followed him. "How many times are you going to have to cry it out, Harry?! Why can't you just stop?" 

"Becuase I'm  _jealous_!" Harry blurted, digging in his slacks' pocket for his keys. "I'm pissed and I'm in love." he couldn't shout anymore. "You don't just let things like this go. I can't drop anything. But of course, you wouldn't know. You were never dropped like you were just a good fuck." 

Louis scoffed, sliding himself in between Harry's car door and Harry himself. "You're not serious, right?" he laughed sadisticly. "You think you were a good fuck? That's all? How could something that disgusting run through you mind? How could I be that much of a terrible person to you?" 

Harry tried pulling Louis away from the car. "What what I then, Louis, huh?" he tried pulling the hand so Loui would be pushed off of the door but he stood his ground. 

"You were my everything!" Louis shrieked, voice cracking as tears leaked through. "You always will be." he slumped against the car, Harry's hand caught him but the small of his back. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Did you want me to fall apart in front of you? You fucking bitch." 

Harry dipped down, brushing Louis' lips with his. His tongue darted out to swipe across the bottom lip. Louis' lips fell open with a gasp. Their lips locked and tears fell, Louis getting so lost in it, he almost fell. "Don't tell me can't." he whispered. 

Louis let out a sob, throwing his arms around Harry's neck. "Stop, Harry." 

"We're inviolable." 


	11. 2014.

**NOT MUCH HAPPENED WITHIN FOUR**  months. Louis didn't do much with his Philosophy degree, but Harry was on the highway to succes. He went to his classes every day, getting himself as far into Law as he could. The girls were still in the same grades (Lottie was failing science though) and Jay and Dan were happily four months into their marriage.

Louis and Evan's wedding was in exactly a month. Planning got most of their attention, taking up any time they had available. Sort of.

On thi night, Harry sat stark naked on his bed after a long day at UNI. He was sweating, trying to catch his breath. Next to him was Louis, with a cigarette hanging from his lips. They sat silently, pretending to be interested in the news that played on the television in front of them. Louis exhaled. A cloud of smoke drifted in front of them. Harry waved his arms around and scrunched his nose. "Icky," he muttered. 

Louis laughed and put out the cigarette in the ashtray that Harry had bought for the soul reason that Louis smoked. He crawled over the younger man, draping himself over his whole upper half. Harry pulled him in for a kiss, placing his hands on Louis' teeny waist, digging his nails into the skin. Louis let out a wet breath, pressing himself firmly against Harry's chest. He smiled into the kiss. 

Four months. Behind the family's backs'. It started on the night of Jay and Dan's wedding after they fought in the parking lot. Louis was so torn that Harry had to bring him home. On the way, Louis held Harry's hand and told him he loved him, and when they got to Louis' house, Louis pushed Harry up against the wall and kissed him so hard, he had Harry begging Louis to fuck him on the couch. They ended up there, naked and sweaty and crying, even. 

Louis straddled Harry now, giggling as they rubbed together. For the second time that night, Louis could feel himself grow, and then Harry against his ass. 

Louis pushed down against him, spreading his legs so that Harry's cocked brushed agains his rim. He let out a shaky breath and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair. He whimpered, sucking lazily on Harry's tongue. Within seconds, Harry was slipping on a condom and slicking his dick. Louis was lifting himself up, letting Harry guide his own cock, and then he sank down. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, gripping them tightly as he began to grind. 

"You look so good, Lou," Harry groaned. "riding my cock like this." 

Louis rolled his eyes. He moved on hand to wrap around Harry's neck, using the slightest pressure. "Fuck off." he muttered. His hips moved in the small figure eights, Harry's hips coming up to meet his. " _Baby_ ," he gasped. He started to bounce, leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead. He lifted the pressure on Harry's throat. "Too much?" he asked. 

" _More_ ," Harry mewled. 

Louis smirked and gripped a little harder than before. "Maybe you should start calling me Daddy." 

Harry let out a choked laugh. "How fucked up would that make us?" 

"The more the merrier—" Louis stopped with a whine, arching his back. The tip of Harry's cock hit his sweet spot, sending a wave of tingles up his spine. "Fuck, fuck! Faster!" 

"I think you can do it  _Daddy_." but Harry went anyway, freeing his throat from Louis' hand so he could comfortable grab the older man's hips and start slamming up into him. 

They finished only ten minutes later and spent the next hour lazily cleaning up their mess. Later on, Louis and Harry found themselves sleeping in Harry's ridiculously huge bed (because he slept alone every night) with the blankets pulled all the way up to their chins. Louis was desperately trying to be the big spoon.

The next morning, Harry felt sick. Louis looked beautiful as he got dressed, slightly less fucked out than last night, but still completely blissed. But he was getting anxious as the date neared. So he just kind of blurted it. 

" _Me or him_." 

And Louis didn't say anything. He stared at Harry and a small smile curved up on his lips. He just nodded and began to tie his shoes faster. And Harry had asked what the hell he was doing, what was he thinking?

" _Leaving_." he answered. " _Because I have tried everything in my power to make you happy. This is what you wanted!_ " 

Harry shook his head, lip quivering. Louis watched him open his mouth, and his twirled his hand for Harry to go on. 

" _I wanted you, number one._ " he started off powerful. " _I wanted you to myself. I don't want to share. I don't want to hide this. I want you in my life forever and ever and I want you here in my bed without having to leave at 3AM. I want to wake up to breakfast or the shower running. I don't want to wake up to the door slamming. Your wedding is in a month and I'm not letting this continue when you're his for real. This is terrible, what we're doing. I've never wished the pain of this truth on anyone, not even him._ " 

Louis nodded and kissed him. His burned Harry's lips with his and then he left. Again. 


	12. 2014.

**HARRY SPENT COUNTLESS NIGHT'S LISTENING**  to Ron Pope's  _A Drop in the Ocean_ , had three too many one night stands, and had bruises all over his biceps from where he had pretended Louis' mouth and teeth were at fault.

A month later felt like only a week and it really just wasn't enough. The day was already for those with lovers and his was getting married to someone else. 

The day Louis left him, he decided that he wasn't going to attend. But he couldn't let his family down, he couldn't leave his mother on another day that was going to make her unconditionally happy. 

So he decided he was going to take his friend, Niall, a boy he used to cause trouble with in highschool. He decided that if he took Niall, he wouldn't have to sit alone at table with the girls and have no one to talk to about things that should not be said at weddings. 

Harry was sitting in Niall's car, sending Lottie a quick text that said he was on his way. She sent back a question about whether Niall was hot. He pocketed his phone. He had a loose suit on, the tie hanging on his chest, the blazer slightly wrinkled. His hair looked like he hadn't brushed it at all. He didn't really care.

"This is crazy, mate. I'm meeting your whole family for the first time at a wedding!" Niall laughed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to a song on the radio. 

"You could've back in highschool." 

Niall scoffed. "As if! Your mum hated me. No idea why though." he stuck his head out the window as he took a turn onto the street of the church. 

Harry threw his head back, laughing so hard it made his stomach hurt. "We went around school calling everyone we saw a cunt, Ni! You're serious?" 

"Ahhh," Niall sighed, smiling. "Gotcha." They found a parking spot on the side of the street and got out. Lottie and Louis' friend, Zayn were standing on the stone steps, waiting for their arrival. "After the grooms' I dos I'm going straight to the pints." Niall muttered. 

Harry agreed. 

"Louis' looking for ya'!" Zayn shouted, pulling Harry up the stairs. "S'been asking for you for like an hour." Lottie shoved him through the doors, top floor, ask as you go!" and then Harry was on his way. He felt bad for Niall, leaving him with his crazy little sister like that. 

"Hey, Louis is looking for you!" someone shouted. Harry nodded, waiting for directions. "Keep heading to the right until you see stairs. Right up 'em!" 

Harry walked. It took him like five minutes to find the stairs, which ended up being super steep and creaky and ugly. When he got to the top, he found himself walking through a hallway of multiple closed doors. He was a bit afraid to knock on any. 

"Harry!" said boy spun around at the sound of Louis' voice. The small man was standing behind a door, his head poking out and his chest bare. "C'mere, please." Harry followed him into the room. Louis closed the door and then looked at him. "I'm kind of panicking." he whispered. Harry nodded. "Because this is all kind of hard to believe, you know? How am I actually getting married right now?" Harry sighed and grabbed Louis shoulders. 

" _Calm down_ ," he told him. "Listen to me. Splash your face with cold water, get yourself together. Finish getting dressed. It'll be over before you know it, I promise." he felt crazy. He felt absolutely stupid for giving the man he loved advice on how to calmy marry another man but here he was. "Vows, I dos, and that's it. Then you get shoes and a limo and some rice and it'll be fine." 

Louis followed Harry's directions, going to the small sink in the room to splash his face. Harry waited for him to finish, tracing the crosses on the room's wallpaper with his eyes. He really couldn't wait for this night to be over. He secretly thanks God that his mum and sisters are probably going to cry, so no one will be freaked out when he does too. 

Louis slipped his shirt over his head when he finished his face, straightening out the collar and folding it over neatly. When he finished, he looked at Harry with happier eyes than before and opened his arms. Harry laughed wetly and leaned into Louis' embrace, breathing him in and getting ready to say goodbye. 

Louis breathed heavily into Harry's chest and Harry almost thought he was crying until he heard, "You're my soulmate, I think." 

"What?" 

Louis nodded a silent you hear me. "I love you." he said. "And I think you're who I belong to for real. A soulmate. We were meant to be together in life. Just not how we used to think." Not how Louis used to think. "We're not getting the right chance." he carried on. Harry called bullshit, but he didn't talk because if he did he would cry, probably. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you." Louis cried. 

Harry's heart sped up, he couldn't get enough air. He was so angry that this was happening, that Louis thought they had no control over how they lived. So he cried too, and he pressed his lips to Louis' and kissed him better. As better as he could be. 


	13. 2017.

**THREE WAS A FRUSTRATING NUMBER**. It didn't seem like a large number but to Harry, it kind of was. Three minutes never came fast enough. Three days were enough to forget two days before. Three weeks was nearly a month. . . and so on. So three what a pretty stupid number, is what Harry decided. 

He was 24 now, and only three years ago was he 21. Three years ago he wasn't even close to finished with Law, and now he only had three more years to go. Lottie had graduated, the twins were 11!

Louis had been married for three years. 

Harry tried to move on. You'd think marriage for the last straw for Harry, but here he was with bottled up feelings and no one to cuddle with at night. He didn't know how to find anyone. He didn't know how to love anyone except Louis. It was 23.00 and Harry was sitting on his sofa with his feet up and his ankles crossed on a ratty only chest full of useless things in front of him. He had books upon binders upon notefull piled around him and a clip board with some of the notes he'd taken in the day's classes on his lap. 

He was going through and brushing them up a bit, erasing and rewriting to make his handwriting a little neater, his words a little farther apart. Next to him on a small table with a lit lamp and a glass of water. He only had a few more bullets on underage drinking to perfect as he leaned over and grabbed his water. At the same time, his landline rang, echoing throughout the apartment. Harry groaned, hoping it wasn't his mother. She'd been calling him all week and sending him e-mails to tell him of Ernest's and Doris' progession. They were four year old, growing smarter ever day. 

Harry pushed himself up off the couch with a heavy sigh and began walking towards the kitchen where the landline dock was hooked up. He picked it up and hit the answer button. "Hello?" he greeted, regretting not getting Caller ID.

"H—Harry?" 

Louis. Louis? Louis. 

Harry began to walk back to his work, a bit concerned. "Yes. . ." he said slowly. "Lou, how are you?" it felt like Louis hadn't called him in ages. At least not that late in the night. The last time he had heard from Louis at this time of night was on the last night of his honey moon. He called from France to tell him that the country was beautiful and that he missed him. Later on, he found out that Louis had been drunk.

Louis' voice was small and he sounded exhausted. Harry was pretty sure he was crying. "I didn't know who—who to call. I don't know."

"Are you crying?" 

"We fought, Haz! I didn't know what to do. He was yelling and he was so  _loud_  and I didn't—"

"Who's we, Louis?" Harry demanded. "You and Evan?" 

"Yes." Louis hiccuped. 

Harry nodded softly to himself, pushing his books away and crossing his legs on the couch. "Will you tell me what happened?" he asked. "Why he was yelling?" 

"Li and I," he started. "We were talking about going out for drinks or something. 'Cause we haven't seen each other in a while. And I suggested next week. But he—he tore the phone out of my hand and told me I couldn't—I couldn't go out and drink. He acted like I was addicted, like I have a problem. But I don't, I swear I don't. I don't understand!" 

Harry switched the phone to his left ear and leaned on the back of the couch. He knew from late night conversations and experience that Louis strongly dislikes the feeling of being controlled. "And that's when you started fighting?" 

"Yeah," Louis breathed. "But he was so—so  _wild_ , you know? I felt like if I breathe the wrong way he'd go out of his mind. It wasn't safe there. So I left. I left and he told me I was crazy if I thought I was setting foot in my own house after even a sip of alcohol." 

"Bastard," Harry muttered. His stomach dropped at the thought of anyone laying a hand on Louis. "Where are you now, Louis?" 

"Parking lot of Sunoco's." he paused. "And their closed." he sighed, like he hadn't just been in a serious situation. Harry smiled a little bit, reaching for his water and taking a sip. 

"Alright, well why don't you come on over? I'll make you something to eat and you can stay the night if you need."

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course." 

Louis was there a good twenty minutes later. It was clear that he hadn't planned going back home anyway, so Harry was super relieved that he invited him over. The smaller man carried a small string backpack with him with a couple shirt, pants, jeans, and a small bottole of shampoo packed. He hung it on the coat hook behind the door and let Louis settle by himself in the living room. 

"You don't have to make me anything, you know." Louis said as Harry walked into the kitchen. "It's pretty late."

Harry nodded. He still wanted something in Louis' stomach though. "If you say so. How about tea?" he asked. "Something easy and little." 

Louis nodded shyly. "Yeah, sure." 

So Louis got comfortable on the sofa as Harry put some water to boil on the stove. He took out the last two tea bags he had down from the cabinets and reminded himself to go out to the grocery store tomorrow. He stayed in the kitchen while the water got ready, trying to kill time before he had to go sit in the same room with Louis. He was glad he was here and glad he was okay, but it'd been so long. Was it going to be awkward? He pulled out two cute cat shaped mugs and set the tea bags in, poured the water. He made his way carefully out to the family room.

"Find anything good to watch?" he asked, handed Louis is tea. 

" _The Wizard of Oz_  is on, actually. I'm thinking of watching that. Still flipping through, though." Louis rolled his his to look at Harry and smile. "Thank you for letting me crash here, by the way." 

Harry sat on the other end of the couch. "No problem, you're always welcome." 

They settled on  _The Wizard of Oz_  and sipped their tea slowly in a semi-comfortable silence. Louis fiddled with his thumbs and Harry held his cup with his shirt sleeves over his hands so he didn't get burned. Time passed faster than they both expected and it turned out to be everything but tense and awkward. When Louis finished his tea, he set the mug between his thighs and leaned into Harry's side. 

Louis hummed along to the ending credits of the movie. It was 1:23 AM and Harry didn't know whart to do. Who was going to sleep on the couch and who was going to sleep on the bed? Was Louis even going to stay? He cleared his throat, hoping to catch his brother's attention. 

Louis looked up. His hair was messy, standing up in every direction and hanging all over his face. His eyes were heavy and his lips were chapped. On his chin there was growing stubble, just enough hair to call scruff. His ears were small and red, his cheeks were dented with marks from his sweatshirt sleeve.

Harry's breath caught. "Oh." 

Louis smiled, two front teeth coming out to catch his bottom lip. "Yeah?" Since when were Louis' eyes that blue? "Tired or sum'? You can go to bed bu—Haz." 

"I'm fine," Harry smiled at him and tried to dry is sweaty palms off on his sweatpants. 

Louis nodded. "Do you wanna' pick the next channel?  _Sixteen Candles_  is coming on next and I don't like Molly Ringwald's face. If I can ignore it, I will." Harry didn't say anything. "Or we could watch it if you want, whatever." 

Harry bit his lip and then his tongue, trying to stop himself from saying anything stupid or doing anything stupid. But let's face it. Harry lived for trouble, didn't he? "I kinda' wanna' kiss you." he said. Louis' eyes widened for a minutes. He stayed sat where he was. "Can I kiss you? 

"Harry, I don't. . ."

Harry stuttered as he leaned down, being careful. "I'm gonna' kiss you, Lou." he insisted, but he knew if Louis pushed him away he wouldn't. Louis gupled. He still didn't move. Harry leaned down. Louis shook his head. "Please?" 

"Yeah." 

Harry's lips slotted against Louis'. They were warm and small and they fit perfectly with own. They tasted nothing like skin and Louis. His breath was warm and heavy between Harry's lips, leaking into the air around them. They kissed for minutes and minutes and minutes until Harry pulled away and smiled. "Is this the right time to tell you that I love you?" 

Louis smiled back. "I love you too." 

Harry had been waiting for that response for so long, for years and here it was and the sound of it took his breath away. It was sweet and soft coming out of Louis' mouth, and for once Harry felt tall and strong and happy. 

"I'm sorry I left you," Louis whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said he wasn't enough for me. I was just thinking that—that we were wrong." Harry nodded for him to go on. "I was afraid to be gay, you know? I was afraid to realize who I was, and I was afraid that if I became that with you—with my brother that it would truly be a sin. I didn't want to be that.

"I never met to hurt, you Harry, I promise. I love you so much, Harry." 

Harry let his tongue to slide over each one of his teeth as listened to Harry talk. He rolled his head around on his neck. He carressed Louis' side. "So what are you thinking now?"

"I wanna' sort this out." Louis whispered. "I want you and I want you to want to sort this out too." he laughed quietly, to ease off the tension. Harry opened his mouth to protest, to say it was too late, wasn't it? Louis stopped him. "Harry, please, don't give up on me now. Don't come all this way and then give up." 

Harry smiled, running his thumb over Louis' thigh. "Let's do it." 


	14. 2020.

**WHEN THREE MORE YEARS PASSED** , Harry was alright. So many things had happened. 

One: he graduated from college. He had his Master's degree in Law. Soon, he would join a firm. He was saving up to start his own.

Two: two of his six younger siblings had graduated from high school now. Lottie was going off to college late though, just like Louis. Fizzy was skipping college. She wanted to travel around the world to learn to about culture and eat new foods. She promised that she would bring everyone back souvenirs after her Eat Love Prey journey. 

Three: Jay and Dan were still happily married. Really, that's all anyone ever wanted for her. 

Four: Louis and Evan were divorced. The story was that Louis just wasn't happy. That he felt stuck in his relationship with Evan. That he didn't feel trusted. It was all true, but not all the details were there. It'd taken up until May of 2020 but they were legally and officially and finally divorced and Louis was his now. Louis was Harry's. 

Just no one knew. 

The night on the couch, when they agreed to try it out, Loui made Harry is. They kissed until they would never be able to forget the taste. It was all silent but it was them and it was beautiful.

They didn't know how to tell, though. They didn't know how to say it, even if they could. They were scared and Louis could only tell Harry over and over that they had a right to be. All the family knew was that Louis had moved in with Harry since the divorce was filed. Harry was to help Louis get back on his feet. 

They were at Jay and Dan's house. They were throwing a congratulations party for Harry graduation college (it was Louis' idea). It was also a small family reunion from them. The girls and the kids missed the boys dearly and Jay had nearly starting crying on the phone when she told Harry about the party. 

Everyone was in the living room, watching some fashion show that had them laughing at the judge's opinions so hard they were crying. Balloons were scattered loosely around the house, as well as those big bouncy balls that you get from the big pit in the toy isle of stores. E and D were obsessed with them. 

Harry was currently sitting on one, competing with Daisy on how fast he could do the motions to Miss Mary Mack. Louis was coming back from the kitchen with a glass of wine for Jay. They all had paper plates with store bought cake and piece of candy that had once spelled out " _thank god, we thought we'd have to kick you out of the family_." Harry laughed. 

Harry and Louis met in the kitchen while throwing out their plates. As soon as they were out of sight, Louis grabbed Harry's hand and brought it up to his lips, peppering kisses all around his knuckles. "You're happy tonight?" he asked.

Harry smiled and giggled. "'Course I'm happy." 

Louis nodded, letting go of his hand and leaning against the counter. "I'm glad. I thought it was going to be pretty lame. I was ready to get you something else to make it up to you."

Harry pressed their chests together and grinned. "Well, you know. . ."  he whispered. "A baby!" 

Louis took a deep breath, his smile dropping to something a bit more blank. "We've talked about this, H." 

"I know!" Harry whined. He wrapped hi arms around Louis' neck and played with the thin hair at the base of his neck. "But I really, really want one, baby. It's be nice, don't you think?" he thought. "We could have a girl! A unique name, Rune." 

Louis chuckled softly, staring at Harry lovingly. "Soon, baby. I promse you so much." Harry nodded and smiled. He leaned down and kissed the corner of Louis' lips, murmuring a barely audible I believe you against the skin. Louis brought his hand up, cupping Harry's chin and turning his head so that they were fully kissing, softly. 

"Holy shit!"

Harry jumped away from Louis faster than he would have liked to and turned around to see a horrified Lottie. He screamed at the sight of her, looking at Louis for help. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready for anyone—

Jay ran in. "What,  _what_?!" 

Harry began to cry. 

"Guys?" Lottie whispered. 

Louis butt in. "We can explain, alright?" Harry choked back a sob, trying to hold Louis back, but the older boy pulled his hand free. "Yeah, we can explain." he looked back at Harry with a hopeful smile, and stop Harry stepped forward with tears still in his eyes. 

Together, they explained all that they could remember. They explained when they realized they loved each other like they did and everything before and after and in between. They ended with the day Louis called Harry unexpectedly and for the first time they were all hearing how unsafe Evan had really made Louis feel. "And now we're here. So, uhm. . ." he grabbed Harry's hand. "What are you thinking?

"I can't believe this." Jay whispered. "Oh my God," she turned, shoving Lottie out of the room. "my children!" she shook her head. "You are  _brothers_! So why don't you tell me what I think, Louis?" 

Harry stepped back, trying to avoid her rage. Louis nodded slowly. "I think you're thinking that we're fucked up or something, right? But I think you're the same. I think, Mum," Louis smiled. "that you don't understand anything. And I think if you loved us you would want to understand and you would realize that we aren't biological brothers."

"No!" Jay cried. "You're wrong. Harry is my baby. You're both my babies. I raised you and fed you and bathed you and I nursed you until you left. You can't just forget all of that because you think this is okay." 

"I love him, Mum." Harry whispered brokenly. He held out his arms. "Please, Mummy, please." 

"It's not right." she stepped back. "It's  _illegal_!" she shouted.

"Not if Harry changes his name." Louis insisted. "Not if he's not a Tomlinson anymore because he never was in the first place." and that hurt Harry. But he understood that this was for them. 

"He's a Tomlinson!" 

Dan rushed in then, a wild worry in his eyes as he brought Jay into his arms. "What's going on?" he asked. 

But Harry was tired. He was tired of fighting and losing and being upset. So he told him what was going. He told Dan that he and Louis were in love and she just couldn't accept that, and when everyone gasped and looked at him as if he were crazy, he walked right by them and left. He left everyone that he depended on to listen. He ignored the confused calls as he walked through the living room and he ignored the shouting that continued as he climbed into the car he and Louis had arrived in. 

He screamed as loud as he could once he was inside with the doors locked. He pulled at his hair, twisting it at the roots and pulling until strands broke free and crumbled in his fingers. Louis was the only one to come out and talk to him that night. Louis was the only one to talk to him days after. It took a month for Louis and Harry got back in touch with their family. Jay was stillb not okay, but she agreed that it was not her decision. Everyone else said the same thing. 

Louis and Harry were okay though. Because they would always love each other. As brothers, as friends, and in somany ways more. They were soulmates. They belonged with each other whether othes accepted it or not. They were getting the right chance. 

_THE END._


End file.
